Disney Movies Anywhere
Disney Movies Anywhere was a website and mobile app that presented a fast and easy way to organize one's Disney movies digitally. For the first time, users could connect their iTunes and Google Play accounts to the service, either by downloading the free app or by logging on to the website, and the system would organize all Disney, Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm films that they purchased on iTunes as well as digital copies of films redeemed from Blu-ray/DVDs of movies. The service was replaced by the Movies Anywhere service that launched on October 12, 2017. The new service is similar to Disney Movies Anywhere in terms being able to maintain a digital film library and connecting to different digital outlets but also includes the digital film libraries of other movie studios. The Disney Movies Anywhere service shut down on February 28, 2018. Sections Features Highlighted the latest and greatest Disney movies that could make a worthy addition to your movie collection. Browse Went though different categories to find a Disney movie you wanted to add to your film collection via the iTunes and Google Play Stores. My Collection This was where users stored the Disney films they had previously purchased via iTunes, Google Play and from digital copies of films from software (Blu-ray Discs and DVDs). There were two subsections to this section: the "Movies" section contained the Disney films you had in your collection, while the "Favorites" section highlighted movies and bonus features you personally selected with a red heart symbol. Discoveries Exclusive videos that took you deeper into the world of Disney, including animated shorts, "making of" footage, sneak peeks and more. Rewards When you signed up for Disney Movies Anytime, it also connected to your Disney Movie Rewards account via your preexisting Disney.com account (if you didn't have one, sign up!). When you added a Disney movie to your collection, points would be added to your DMR account. Replacement On October 12, 2017, Disney Movies Anywhere was replaced by the Movies Anywhere service. The Movies Anywhere service serves the same function as Disney Movies Anywhere by providing a platform to store one's digital film library and connecting to other digital stores. However, this service also includes the digital film libraries of Fox, Sony, Warner Bros., and Universal. Disney Movies Anywhere currently only supports the ability for someone to play the movies already synced in their account prior to October 12, 2017. With the replacement of Disney Movies Anywhere, people can no longer obtain Disney Movie Rewards points from a digital purchase of a Disney film. This service shut down on February 28, 2018. Exclusive Bonus Features Most releases came with Bonus Features along with their respective movies, some of which had exclusively premiered on the app or (before the app) through its digital copies. The following is a list of the bonus features that had premiered digitally and could only be accessed through Disney Movies Anywhere that were not listed in the main article as they didn’t have their timecodes/site description: * Encounters with Walt (Fantasia) * The Golden Age (Bambi) * From Peter Pan to Pixie Hollow (Peter Pan) * The Beauty of Voice Acting (Beauty and the Beast) * The Disney That Never Was (Fantasia 2000) * Thrill Ride: Bruckheimer on Location (G-Force) * Deleted Scenes (A Christmas Carol) **Baker's Shop Line **Moors Lighthouse and Merchant Ship * Forest Creatures (Alice in Wonderland) * Jabberwocky (Alice in Wonderland) * Explorers of the Deep (Oceans) * Outtakes (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) * Jay Baruchel- Flailing Like Crazy! (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) Videos File:Disney_Movies_Anywhere_Intro_Video|Intro Video File:Disney_Movies_Anywhere_-_Summer_Movies|Summer Movies File:Disney_Movies_Anywhere_-_Pixar%27s_Countdown|Pixar's Countdown File:Disney_Movies_Anywhere_-_%22The_Race%22_Clip|"The Race" Clip External Links *Disney Movies Anywhere Category:Mobile apps Category:Official Disney websites Category:Disney videos and DVDs